Vagina Dentata
by babyfrog1233
Summary: Based in modern day USA. Sakura, a virgin, loves Sasuke, but when the time comes that he wants to have a little fun, and her life changes for the worse, she discovers a mutation she, herself has. And needs a hero to help her. Based on the movie Teeth!
1. Chapter 1

-Authors Note- This is set in modern day USA, and has characters personalities, looks, and names from Naruto. And I got inspired by the story from the story Teeth. Disclaimer* I do not own Naruto, I do not in any way gain money for this. It is merely for entertainment purposes. Enjoy!

Vagina Dentata

" Mutations. It is how we became human. When an animal adapts, the DNA changes to help that creature survive. Now turn to page 130 and began reading please." I flipped though my Biology book to page 130 as Mr. Iruka Umino asked. I read about rattle snakes, about there mutation. It was weird to think about how things can suddenly be different. How can one day a species be the prey, then the next they mutated and are the predator?

I definitely did not like the thought of creatures mutating, "It's so unnatural." I blurted out my thoughts.

"Actually Sakura it is the most Natural things there is, well beside our basic need of reproducing and getting food." Mr. Umino said with a smile and a blush. "It's the theory in which-"

"The fittest survive. Yes I know. Charles Darwin came up with it, or perfected. Which ever it was!" I Waved away the conversation as fast as I could. Of course I knew, I am one of the smartest people here. Besides Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga.

"I don't think she knows much about the reproduction!" Cried out Ino, a blonde hair, blue eyed Bimbo. "We all know Sakura is saving herself!" Everyone began laughing besides Naruto, Sasuke, , and Neji. Two in which thought they were to cool to laugh, one was a teacher so he couldn't , but there was no reason for Naruto. Besides he knew I would beat his ASS!

"Ms. Yamanaka, go to Principle Tsunade immediately." Mr. Umino pointed for the door. Ino abruptly got up and headed for the door. My eyes followed her, and her eyes stayed on me. When she reached the door she stuck her tongue out at me. I quickly moved my eyes to the teacher, he was looking strait at me with a sad face. If looks could kill, his would be the one that would bring you back to life. "Ms. Haruno, will you see me after class?" I shook my head yes. He was probably only going to say sorry, men were to proud to say it out loud.

For the remainder of the time in class, I stared at Sasuke, he was beautiful. But he wouldn't even second look me. He has for Ino, mainly because her big boobs, which were probably the only reason guys liked her. All I had was a giant forehead… Who would like that? It is true that I am saving myself for Sasuke. I am waiting for him and him alone, he is my soul mate and I know it. And when he asks me to marry him, on our honeymoon, we will be physically connected not just mentally.

As if I called his name, he looked up at me and smiled. He gently gave me that 'Hey, what's up nod?' that all the cool people do. I smiled and quickly looked down. I tried to read the printed words in the books, but they all were going crazy. They soon formed words that weren't in the book. Words of how me and Sasuke would… "Uh!" I said, thank god the bell rang when I did. I closed the book. "I must be going crazy!" I said to myself breathing hard as if I just ran a mile. I saw a hand push a piece of folded paper in front of me, it said 'Sakura' on it. When I looked up, the owner of the hand was Sasuke Uchiha. A blush flew on my cheeks again ad I grabbed the note. He smiled and walked off with a cool stride.

I was beginning to open the letter when I herd Mr. Umino come closer to me. I completely forgot about him wanting to see me after class. I folded the paper back up and put it in my book. I would read it when he is done with what ever he had to say.

"Ms. Haru-"

", you can call me Sakura! It's okay, we aren't in class." I interrupted and stood up moving in front of my desk to be a bit closer to where he was so the conversation wouldn't be weird.

"Right, Sakura!" He smiled. "I'm Sorry about today and-"

"It's fine, now is that all, can I go?" I really wanted to read the letter!

"No-" He cleared his throat. "Sakura don't let what Ino said, get you down." He walked up right next to me and took a strand of my hair, "You are so much better than her!" He examined my hair, then put it up to his nose and smelled it. I felt a blush rise on my face again.

"Mr..Mr.. Um…I..No.." I stuttered.

"SHH," He hissed at me and leaned in close to my neck. He gently smelled my hallow, then kissed it.

I ran for the door. "This was a good talk Mr. Umino, see you Monday!" I waved franticly and ran out the door. "Whoa, what just happened?" I found began asking myself. I slowed down when I was almost out the front door. I got to many strange stars, so I thought it would be okay to just walk from here. When I opened the door the sun blinded me, but there was someone leaning on the railing at the end of the steps. He looked like an angel. It was Sasuke. I smiled at him and kept walking down the steps, even though I would want to stare a bit more, I was in a hurry to get home and wash my neck.

"Hey, did you read the note?" He asked me and caught my arm almost knocking me off balance.

"Note?" I asked forgetting that he slipped me a note, then it registered. "Oh no, I completely forgot!" I reached in my book and found it, dropping my book I franticly tried to open it.

"Hey," he put his hand on my desperate fingers, "I'll just ask you now! It's okay!" He smiled. "If you would like to, do you want to go to the movies with me now?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, now!"

"Like right now!"

Yes right now." He seemed to get a bit frustrated when having to repeat himself.

"Okay, to make sure I clarify, you want to go to the movies, right now, on a da-"

"Yes on a date, right now, are we clear!"

"Crystal clear." I smiled and nodded like an idiot. He made me so stupid.

"So is that a ye-"

"Oh, yes I would love to!" I smiled

"Cool, because I have my brothers car."

"Oh that's nice of him, he let you barrow it!"

"No I took it!" He was serious. And with that I had my frist date. A date with someone who I desperately wanted to have babies with.

One/End

*Note my first chapter story so try to be kind!


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Authors Note- This is set in modern day USA, and has characters personalities, looks, and names from Naruto. And I got inspired by the story from the story Teeth. Disclaimer* I do not own Naruto, I do not in any way gain money for this. It is merely for entertainment purposes. Enjoy!**_

_**Vagina Dentata**_

_**When we finally arrived at the movies, it hit me. I was going out on a DATE with SASUKE! It surprised me it took so long for the nerves to kick in. By time we sat down and the movie started I began to breathe heavily. Thank god he didn't notice. The movie we watched was of a man who turned into a big green creature, another mutation. I believe it was called The Hulk. **_

_**I grabbed some popcorn from what Sasuke bought earlier. Unknowingly we both reached in and for a brief second our hands touched. My heart sped up as our eyes met. He smiled and acknowledged me to go ahead and get some. So I did. I ate cautiously, looking at him every so often. He was looking at me too, this made me blush delightfully. After the movie, we said nothing. He took me home, like a respectable gentlemen he walked me to my door. It was weird, it seemed like just a second ago we were at the movies.**_

"_**Thank you for the good time!" I said, fiddling with my keys. My hands were shaking a bit because I was so close to Sasuke.**_

"_**No problem it was fun!" He smiled and grabbed my hair. The same hair that Mr. Umino grabbed earlier that day. I blushed intensely, was I wearing some men attraction spray today.**_

"_**I have to go inside!" I said quickly sticking my key into the whole.**_

"_**Your parents home, right?"**_

"_**No they usually work late. But I'll be okay by myself!" I smiled and opened the door. He quickly grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him. He leaned in to kiss me. This would be my first kiss. As his lips moved slowly on mine I felt my face red as red as a tomato. Soon my hands met his hair and became entangled in it. His hands formed over my but, pulling me in closer to him. Our tongues began to dance together and the saliva mixed. Somehow we made our way into the house. He pushed me onto the dinning room table. I looked up at him, he was breathing hard and so was I. I began to bite my lip as my eyes looked down toward his…**_

"_**Sasuke-"**_

"_**Sakura you don't have to talk!" He interrupted me as he crawled on top of me beginning to take off his shirt.**_

"_**Sasuke, what are you doing? What am I doing? We are not-" He put his hand over my mouth.**_

"_**Sakura I've known you've wanted this for a long time. Lets just do it! I've wanted it too." He now had his shirt all the way off and his zipper to his pants down. He lifted up my skirt and grabbed my panties. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. He sighed. " Sorry Sakura, it's just that Ino said you wanted to. And I can't believe I believed her. I'll stop now, sorry!" He got up and zipped his pants back up. I didn't know what was going on but I was to afraid to move. I almost got raped, but it was by Sasuke so why would it matter. Did it matter?**_

_**Sasuke ran out the door, giving me one last sad glance. I laid there for a few hours then rolled up and thought about the night. Did Sasuke really like me or did he just ask me out because he though he would get laid, because Ino said so.**_

_**I Soon went to my room and fell asleep. The day was weird and unexpected. Thank god it was the weekend and I wouldn't have to face the awkwardness with being in class with Sasuke for an hour. I fell asleep soon after I decided that I wouldn't hold any of this against Sasuke.**_

_**At midnight my cell phone rang. I read the name and it was Sasuke. I looked at it scared but answered it.**_

"_**Hello." I Said into the phone.**_

"_**Sasuke-" He spoke as if he was feeling depressed.**_

"_**Sasuke, are you okay?" I sat up in my bed, concerned.**_

"_**Sakura, I'm the one who should be asking that!" He sounded like he was smiling now. "Im entirely sorry!" He spoke quietly. "I didn't change your mind about me did I!"**_

_**I began to laugh. He wouldn't say this if he didn't like me, would he? "I'm fine, and- Well I answered the phone didn't I, so you shouldn't be worried about my feelings for you." **_

_**H began to laugh too. "I was so afraid, I thought I might of messed something up again. I've been starring at the phone for hours wondering if you would answer if I did call. Because I swore that you probably hated me. But I'm relieved now."**_

"_**Well if that's all, I really am tired-"**_

"_**Sakura, I don't think we should see each other anymore. I got a taste of you, and I don't know if I can stay away. I won't be able to maintain myself. And I don't want to hurt you!" I felt tears about to brim over. "Sakura don't cry!"**_

"_**Sasuke, I just got you, please don't leave me please."**_

"_**Sakura, it's for your own good. And for mine. We are having impure thoughts, sorry."**_

"_**Your right, sorry about the tears." I began to stop crying… So loudly.**_

"_**I'm glad you agree, I'll let you go now. Bye." He then hung up. I laid down and fell back asleep.**_

_**2/end**_

_***I'm happy ya'll are liking the story! **__**J**_


	3. Chapter 3

-Authors Note- This is set in modern day USA, and has characters personalities, looks, and names from Naruto. And I got inspired by the story from the story Teeth. Disclaimer* I do not own Naruto, I do not in any way gain money for this. It is merely for entertainment purposes. Enjoy!

Vagina Dentata

The weekend went by fast. I sat in my room all day sulking in my room. Trying to gain up courage for Monday, because I had to face to men. Mr. Umino, who began to flirt with me intensely, and Sasuke. The boy I've come to hold dear to my heart. Me and him have been in school for so long, I think since first grade.

I kept starring at my phone, waiting for him to call, longing for his voice. But I just got disappointment, as I lay waiting.

On Monday I was so afraid of the awkwardness, I watched my back carefully to make sure they didn't pop up anywhere, having to make me talk to them. But I began to dread as the time passed and the time for that class, my biology class, got closer.

And here it was. I walked into class, and my eyes immediately fell on Mr. Umino, he looked at me too. With a secret smile. I diverted my eyes to my desk and sat down. I looked down messing with my book cover to my biology book. When I looked up, I saw Sasuke as he entered the room. His eyes, which were puffy and red with bags under them, was looking strait at me. He smiled, a forced yet loving smile. I looked at him with concern. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Our eyes stared at each other, having a complete conversation with just that glance. But soon his eyes diverted onto his desk where he then sat and didn't look up.

Mr. Umino cleared his throat. " I hope you all had a good weekend. Today we will learn about-" That's when I began to block out his words. I didn't want to know about something so unnatural as another mutation. I doodled into my notebook, trying not to think about anything that would get me upset.

After school I had a track meet, which weirdly Sasuke was the captain of and Mr. Umino was the teacher supervisor. So I knew I would have to put up with this for another two hours.

The bell rang and I went to the lockerroom to get my gym clothes on. At the track meet, I won all the races the teacher put me on, and even after that I sure I kept doing something, like using the restroom or stretching. In the end I was so wore out, the shower in the locker room really felt relaxing. As I grabbed my clothes in my locker my phone rang, and without looking at the nam I picked it up.

"Hello!" I said unenthusiastically.

"Sakura, are yo mad at me or something?" Naruto's annoying voice rang out of the phone. "What did I do this time? I just wanted to say good job on the races, you were amazing. And I was wondering if-"

"Hey Naruto I can't really talk right now I'm in the locker room."

"But-"

"Look I have to go, bye!" I hung up. He was the last person I wanted to talk to. He was so annoying and I didn't much care for him. "But I do feel bad for being so rude, maybe I'll call him back." I opened my phone but before I could redial someone else began to call me. It was Sasuke. "Hello-"

"Sakura, good job on the winning!" he said cheerfully.

"I would say good job too, but you didn't win anything!" I said bluntly. I was tired of his games, and plane exhausted.

"Hmph, bit harsh but I guess I deserve it. Sakura-" He took in a deep breath. "-I can't stand it. I need to see you, alone, together. And if you say yes I'll be outside waiting by my car. I hope you come. Bye." He hung up. He gave me no room to say anything. But I already know that I will be going to that car, because I too can't stand to be without him. I smiled and quickly got dressed. I nearly ran to the parking lot, and when I got there I saw him. His hair still wet, clinging to his pale face. I smiled and ran to him to hug him. I couldn't believe I could actually have him now. We can always be together, just like in my dreams. He hugged me back intensely. It seemed like we hugged for a lifetime then he pushed me away at arms length to look at me. We both blushed and I smiled.

"I have a secret place that I want to take you to." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to the passenger side. He opened the door like a gentlemen and when he got in he grabbed my hand. We drove for an hour then came to a field of flowers. It was certainly secret, I've never heard of this place, or never seen it. He opened my door and then grabbed a blanket out of his trunk.

He laid it out, and we sat on it. We began to talk. Talk about the past, present, and future. He would look into my eyes intensly and every once in a while kiss my hand. He didn't even try to kiss my lips, which upset me, but also made me happy that he wasn't as pushy. It delighted me that maybe we could last. Maybe we will love each other for ever. But that was what girls usually said about boys they like. But I've been in love with him since middle school, which was at least 5 years ago.

The night began to fall upon us, and we looked up at the sunset, the change of colors. It was a beautiful ending to a beautiful day. He looked at me, and I began to giggle. I laid down on the blanket and he did too. Our faces were inches away from each other, I kissed his forehead.

"Thank you!" He smiled and kissed my forehead as well. Then the tip of my nose then my mouth. The kissing became different now. He put his hand on the back of my head, and rolled over on top of me. His tongue slipped into my mouth and we began to French kiss. Our breathing became loud and fast, and I felt something pushing on my leg.

"Sasuke-" I moaned. " We should stop!" I pulled away looking at him. He breathed into my face, a sigh.

"We will just kiss, I promise." He said and begn kissing the hallow of my neck. It tickled, and turned me on. He slowly moved to my lips and our tounges swirled together. One of his hands grabbed my boob and his lips moved down to it. He ripped my shirt so it would oncover my braw, then he moved that down and began sucking on my nipple.

"Sasuke!" I grabbed his shoulder and lifted his face. He looked at me, with a exited face he made his way back to my lips. His bulge became bigger.

"Damn it, you don't have to do anything!." He said as he reached for his zipper. He sat on my pelvis as he unzipped his pants and pulled up my skirt and pulled down my underwear.

"No Sasuke, what are you doing!" I screamed trying to get out from under him. He bent down and put his hand on my mouth.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt. And you just got to lay there. Don't worry, I love you. Its okay Sakura." He gently shoved his penis into my vagina. I felt the pain shoot into me. It won't hurt my ass, this was horrifying. And I was so scared. He thrusted into me hard as I tried to get away from him. He began to moan, but then the moan became different. It became shouts of pain.

"What, what is wrong?" I Said as he looked at me in pain. He jerked away, and stood up quickly. As I looked at him I saw what was wrong. His penis was cut off. But by what?

"How?" He looked as me and was horrified. He bent down and grabbed what looked like a sausage, but it wasn't. It was his other half. The head to his penis.

"Sasuke, are you okay-"

"Stay away, just stay away!" He grabbed his clothes and ran off. It was dark so he would have to find his way back in memory. I looked after him horrified. I began to cry!.

"Sasuke!" I screamed. I stood up putting my clothes back on. " Sasuke are you okay!" I cried out louder. I laid down sobbing. I soon fell asleep, scared I would get lost. Hopeing Sasuke was okay.

* Guys the whole point in chapter stories is to keep you guessing! So you will see what happens in the end. Naruto will be brought in more and some others too! Hope you like it so far though! J


	4. Chapter 4

-Authors Note- This is set in modern day USA, and has characters personalities, looks, and names from Naruto. And I got inspired by the story from the story Teeth. Disclaimer* I do not own Naruto, I do not in any way gain money for this. It is merely for entertainment purposes. Enjoy!

Vagina Dentata

When I awoke that mourning Sasuke was still no where to be found. I stood but I Must have been still tired, or weak from the night I had, but I started to wobble. I looked down at my legs, which had blood on the inner thighs from either me being deflowered or from Sasuke's-

What had happened last night?

I remember the scene, the pain, and Sasuke's head, his penis head, being cut off. But how? My hand moved down toward my vagina but I quickly pilled it back and looked across the way. I ad to get home and wash off. I began walking, even though I didn't know which way was the road, I walked.

My shirt was nearly torn into two so finished the job and tied the two pieces of cloth together. This was my favorite shirt. I felt pity for it, knowing that once I get home it will be in the trash, it would be, forever, a symbol of what happened tonight.

Within a hour I hit a road, but of course there was no cars on this road. So I just walked along it, like a zombie. My cheeks didn't seem to stay dry, even though I didn't feel like crying anymore, tears still poured out. And my feet began to really hurt, but I couldn't stop, not now. I would come along someone soon. I mean there are millions of people in the world someone has to come down this road.

And as if God was listening in, I heard a honk behind me. I turned round, I was excited but you wouldn't be able to tell by the look of my nonchalant face. I neither grinned or frowned, I was just there, again like a zombie.

When the car got closer I saw a familiar face. It was Ino. She looked at me with sympathy, and pulled up beside me with her window rolled down.

"Sakura… What Happened?" She asked concern.

"Oh, you know the usual." I put on a happy face, " Hey can you give me a ride?" She shook her head yes and I opened the door and got in.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No, um do you think you can let me take a shower at your house and borrow some clothes. My mom would freak if she saw me tracing dirt on the rugs." I tried to laugh as if it was a joke.

"Yeah you can." She kept looking at me and my legs the whole way there. I was a bit happy that I caught her on a good day, who new she was actually nice and had good days.

When we got to her house, which was huge, she showed me to the bathroom and got me a towel. "I'll bring some clothes in a second." She was about to walk out then stopped at the door, "Are you Hungry?" I nodded and she left. I didn't take a shower, I was to tired to stand. Instead I took a bath.

When I was in the water which was super dirty now I began to think again what was wrong with me. What was down there? My hands automatically drifted down there. I began to rub it a bit, and it felt kind of good. I began to moan, and shift around in the tub. Some water fell out. But I couldn't stop, it felt so good.

"Sakura, you okay?" Ino screamed outside the door. This stopped me from touching my self.

"Yeah I'm.. I'm fine."

"…Sakura… Can I…" She paused.

"Can You what?" I asked.

"Can I Come in?"

"Yes." I responded. I looked as the door handle turned and Ino came in with clothes, sandwich, and bottle of water. She sat the clothes down on the toilet, put the towel down on the floor next to the bath and handed me the sandwich. I grabbed for it and this action revealed a bit of my breast, and her eyes immediately fell on it.

"Are you okay?" She asked when I took a bite from the sandwich. I shook My head yes. "Sakura.. You don't have to lie." She paused to take a deep breathe. "I know I haven't been the nicest of girls, but I'm still human and I know when someone is not okay. And you are not.. NOT.. OKAY!" She spoke getting louder and looking at me strait in the eye. "What happened to you last night?"

"Ino…" I was crying again. I don't know why, maybe because she was being to kind. She gently pressed her hand to my cheek whipping away the tear. "Why are you being so nice?" I spoke in a voice that almost sounded innocent. I looked at her dead on, I looked into her eyes as if they would tell me the answer truthfully.

"We were best friends once upon a time, remember?" She breathed out and sat Indian style on the towel. "Lets be friends again Sakura, I hate having to be so mean to you all the time. Its just… Well there is no true reason why I do it, I was just mad when you told me you liked Sasuke." She looked down at her hands. At this point I was half way down with my sandwich.

"You never told me Ino, did you not like me any more because you liked Sasuke?" I spoke gently. She shook her head no.

"I hate Sasuke!" She gripped her hand in a fist. "I hate him for what he did to me!" She looked at me with tear full eyes. What did she mean what he did to her, what did Sasuke do to her?

"What did he do?" I urged on.

"He… He rapped me…" She began to cry insanely. "And I thought maybe if he.. He did it to you.. Then you would see the bastard he was and come back to me…. But when I saw you after the game and ya'll were leaving together I regretted it. I told him you wanted him, I told him to take you after the game. To have sex with you no matter what or I would tell the cops that he rapped me two years ago." I was stunned. I just stared at her. "Do you hate me even more now? Please don't!" She stood on her knees to be closer to me. "Please be my friend again!"

I looked at her and felt pity. For her and Sasuke, he was blackmailed. He didn't really want to do it. He was forced and in return he got his dick chewed off. I began to laugh. She looked at me like I was insane but I just lend in and hugged her. "I forgive you." I spoke sweetly and calmly in her ear. "Just don't do something like that again, okay?" She nodded.

After her spilling her beans she left and I soon got out of the tub. When I looked at myself in the mirror I saw a new me. A women. I stayed the night at Inos house because I was to tired to go home and explain to my mom where I was. We talked about movies and fashion, but we never mentioned boys. Not once.

I was awaken by an alarm clock. I completely forgot about school. Ino looked at me and smiled. "I'll get you some clothes to wear." She gave me a cute mini skirt and a pink tub top. At first I didn't want to wear it then I put it on anyway. We got ready and was out the door in no time. When I arrived at school I saw Sasuke. He was looking strait at me with a fear full face.

"Ino can I go talk to Sasuke real quick. To tell him to stay away and blah blah blah?" I asked. I don't know why I had the urge to ask but I did. She said yes and I walked over to him. He flinched when I was beside him. "Sasuke can we talk?"

"Yes." His face was stern and scared. I sat by him.

"Ino told me that she made you rape me. I wont tell if you don't. Is your.. You'd dick okay?" I felt silly asking but last time I saw it, it was decapitated.

"Yeah, I went to the hospital and had it stitched up. And I wont tell anybody. I don't even see how it happened… It was so scary.. I… How?" He looked at me.

"I don't know, I just don't!" I let out a tear but then suck my emotional side up. "That's all I wanted to talk about. I'm going now." I stood up then stopped. "Sorry!" I said before I went off to Ino.

** I know I haven't posted in forever and this chapter is small (like all the others aren't). But yeah, ive been upper busy with school. Thanks for all the love. I tried to swerve away from the actual movie, and it will be more different just wait.


	5. Chapter 5 YURI Alert

-Authors Note- This is set in modern day USA, and has characters personalities, looks, and names from Naruto. And I got inspired by the story from the story Teeth. Disclaimer* I do not own Naruto, I do not in any way gain money for this. It is merely for entertainment purposes. Enjoy!

Vagina Dentata

I knew I forgot something. Something that would bite me in the butt. But I couldn't remember what it was. That feeling soon went away as I walked into Mr. Umino class. He stared at me for a second then continued writing today's lesson. As I sat down I noticed that Sasuke was not there yet. He probably will get a transfer out of the class. I wonder what happened to his…

I cleared my throat and tried to pay attention to the teacher, but every time I looked at him he looked at me and it just felt awkward. Ino sat next to me. When she saw I looked down she began passing a note asking me if I was 'Okay'. I simply said that I was 'starved'. And she began going on about we should go to a restaurant after school, and telling me about different food she had there. Before the bell rang for the end of the class I turned her down and said I had a lot of homework. Which I really didn't, but lying is okay when you have a bubble blonde trying to talk you into eating out a day after you were raped. She dropped me off at my house.

"Thanks for the ride." I stated as I opened my door. In one quick movement she grasped my face so that she could turn it to look at me. We starred in each others eyes. At first I was alarmed but then I got lost in her sapphire blue eyes. They were so beautiful. And before I knew it , the moment was over. She bent in gave me a hug and told me to be good. As I got out of the car she slapped my but and we both began to laugh. I guess this is how it is to have a best friend. I wouldn't know because the only one who actually talks to me normal is was Naruto. And he had something wrong in his head.

Once I got home I took another bath. I felt dirty, but I wasn't. I felt like there was still blood all down my legs, but I was clean. I lay in the bath for awhile staring at the ceiling listening to music. My hand again drifted toward my vagina, just a little touch and I felt horny. I quickly got out of the bath and walked into my parents closet. I knew my father kept porn taps for whenever he wants to explain a position to my mom. I just had to find it. I looked top to bottom but no luck, until I looked in a bag that was hidden by my fathers jacket. In the bag held the bootie.

I lay the 7 porno's out in front of me. Most of them didn't look that great, there was even a boy on boy and girl on girl. I scanned the backs of them. I saw many ugly girls and guys, but then I saw a girl that looked like Ino. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. When I looked at the title it was the one of the girl on girl. I couldn't put it down. This is what I wanted to watch. So I put the rest back and went into my room to satisfy my need.

In the beginning there was a little story before it got the fucking. The girls were madly making out and giving head to each other. This didn't turn me on… Yet. When the blonde began to finger the other chick I felt my hand move down my still naked body, down to my vagina. As my hand rubbed. I began to toss around as I went faster. It felt like eternity before I hit my climax. But it was worth it in the end. I turned off the tape and hid it. It was about 8 so I decided to fall asleep.

In my dream it played out just like the porno, but it was me and Ino. When I awoke I found my hand in-between my legs, working me. Since it felt good I decided to continue till I came. As if in some movie, I came as the alarm clock rang for school.

I got ready fast. Putting on what ever I could find. I felt as if I was still asleep. When I went into the kitchen my mother had prepared breakfast and asked me about were I was 1 night ago. I told her Ino's and she was happy for me. I ate even though I wasn't hungry. The only thing I was hungry for was sex, I wanted it so bad.

When I walked outside Ino was waiting for me. She smiled and opened the door to her car. I smiled back and began to hunger for it more. In the car I would star at her legs, and I would have to catch myself before my hand would wonder to its new habitat. The day went fast, and Naruto came and talked to me even though I was so mean to him. We sat together at lunch till Ino so rudely made him leave. But I didn't care. It was still awkward in Mr. Umino's class. But I was just paying attention to Ino, and Ino alone.

When Id come home, if I didn't go to Ino's, I would put in the porno and masturbate. Id do it once more before I went to bed. And usual I would wake up doing it in my sleep. For I dreamt of it with Ino many times. This was how I got through the days. When me and Ino hung out I would have to control myself, so I wouldn't slip up.

It wasn't till Christmas break that something completely amazing happened. I was at Inos, and we were making brownies. Her parents were away as they usually are. After we put the first batch in the oven Ino decided to stick her finger in the batter then stick in on my face. So we had a food fight getting it every where. It was so much fun and in time all the batter was either on us or on the floor. We fell on the floor laughing. She smiled and took some of the batter from my face and ate it.

"Yum, you taste good!" She said and I smiled. I lend over the space that was between us and licked some of the batter from her face. She and I blushed.

"You too!" I said sexually. Before I sat back down she grabbed my face. Lend in. And kissed my lips. She pulled away and looked down embarrassed. I crawled over to sit on her pelvis. I lifted her head so her eyes would meet mine. "Don't be embarrassed." I told her. I entangled my hand in her hair and began to kiss her. She forced my lips open and her tongue went in my mouth. Then my tongue went in hers. Our breathing was hard. I grasped her boob with my free hand.

She moaned and that's when neither me or her could control ourselves. I pulled her shirt over her head and pulled mine off too. So fast it was record breaking. Then I started kissing her again, and worked my way from her lips to her neck all the way down her stomach to her torso right above her pants. I unbuttoned them slowly and she groaned at me. She pushed me out of the way and began to take them off with haste. I took my skirt off and when I looked up she was only in her underwear and bra. I smiled and got back on her torso. As my lips began to meet hers my hand made it to her underwear. First I rubbed out side of them, then worked my hand inside them. I began to finger her. This made her moan and her head fell to the hollow of my neck. I sucked on her boob as I went faster and faster in her. When her breathing went slower I stuck another finger in her till I got to 4. She was moaning louder and louder. She moved her hand to my underwear and began to rub on them how I did. She soon stuck her fingers in my underwear and began to finger me. When her cold hands got inside me I let out a loud moan and she smiled. My lips met hers and we began to French kiss again. Her breathing was fast she was about to come so I pulled my fingers out and laid her on the ground. I pulled her panties down and put my mouth on her, and began to eat her out. This pleased her, she liked the feeling of my warm lips in her. She came in my mouth.

*Short again I know! But its because the next chapter skips ahead abit.. Again sorry for short chapters!


	6. Chapter 6 YURI Alert

-Authors Note- This is set in modern day USA, and has characters personalities, looks, and names from Naruto. And I got inspired by the story from the story Teeth. Disclaimer* I do not own Naruto, I do not in any way gain money for this. It is merely for entertainment purposes. Enjoy! YURI ALERT

Vagina Dentata

After our sex scene on Inos kitchen floor she didn't talk to me. A few days went by and still nothing from her. Every day I would just stare at my phone waiting for her to call. But it never rang once. I was completely crushed. The time alone made me realize something. That I positively fell in love with Ino, and that I forgot all about Sasuke and his chopped of head.

It doesn't make sense. It must of just been something wrong with Sasuke because when I stick my finger in me, it comes out whole. But its still not logical. What could I do, who could I ask?

"Mom.." I called out from the kitchen. My mom was a health teacher once, so maybe she would know.

"Yes dear?" She said as she came into the room looking in the fridge for something to eat.

"Mom if say, a boy and girl have sex and-"

"Are you having sex?" She interrupted.

"No not me, its.. Its my friend. But you don't know her."

"Uh-Huh. What ever you say honey! Your 'FRIEND' better be using protection!" She gave me the look, the look mothers give daughters when they found out that everything they say is B.S.!

"Mom focus." I said and she nodded and looked at me seriously. " So my friend had sex with a… Can a guys….. Is it possi.." I stuttered trying to find a correct way to phase what I wanted to say. "Does dad have a dick?": I ended up saying.

"Yes honey, dad has all the needed male parts. That's how you got here! Do I need to tell you about the birds and bees again?" She laughed.

"No mom thanks." I said sadly. I grabbed a apple and looked at it. My mom took a step closer.

"You know if you need to talk to me about something, you can?" She moved my hair behind my ears. I shook my head yes and hugged her then went to my room.

I knew I couldn't ask anyone know. And I wouldn't know how to Google it. I tried to keep myself occupied from thinking about it with thoughts of Ino, and as if I cued it, my hand moved down to underwear.

Christmas break felt like forever. I was so happy for I knew I would see Ino and I would be able to talk to her. If she still wanted to talk to me. I didn't understand her. The moment that we had sex was so magical for me. I really felt like we belonged together and it looked like she thought so too.

When left my house there was no Ino in her car waiting for me. I had to take the bus again! As I rode to school I realized something.. That I was in love with Ino! Now that I realized it, I couldn't wait to get to school and tell her. But when I got there and saw her sitting at the breakfast table, I didn't know how to talk anymore. I was high off just the very sight of her blonde hair, and the smell of her perfume. I walked over to the table and touched her shoulder.

"Can we-"

"Talk? Yes." She finished my sentence and grabbed my arm. She led me to the janitors closet. She looked at me for a long time then began to take off her shirt. She nearly had it all the way off before I understood what was happening.

"Ino wait!" I said and she looked up hastily.

"What.. Why wait?" She said with a flirtatious smile. She walked over to me and began to kiss my neck up to my lips. She forced my lips open and we began to French kiss. My head whirled and my hand flew up to get entangled in her long blonde hair. She pushed me up against the wall and began to unbutton my pants. She stuck her hand in my underwear and looked down then back at my face with a smile. She bit her bottom lip and that's when her finger went in me. It felt so good that I let out a little moan.

Every time I came close to coming she'd pull out, teasingly. She soon pulled down my pants and gave me head till I came in her mouth. I felt happy, like nothing in the world could mess up this moment. But me!

We laid down on the floor holding each other, then I opened my mouth. "Why didn't you call?" I asked.

"I had to think about things. And I came to see that I cant have an orgasm unless its by you."

"Did you fuck someone?" I looked at her serious.

"Yes."

"Who?" I was sitting up now.

"Mr. Umino!" She smiled as if she couldn't believe we were having this conversation. She sat up and got serious to. "Look he's my supplier-"

"Your doing drugs now?" I interrupted.

"I do a little coke. And he asked me why I was so down, I told him about us. And he was like 'You fucked Sakura?' When I said yes he asked if id like to have sex with him. I did. And I didn't get off from it."

"I cant believe you bonked the teacher." I said with a frown.

"I even tried masturbation.. And I couldn't get off. Only with you." She said and put her hand on my face.

"I love you." I sheepishly admitted! She smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

*Naruto will come in more in the next chapter. I know this one is super short but in the next chapter it will skip ahead and I don't like putting skips ahead(A.K.A. months later) in the same chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

-Authors Note- This is set in modern day USA, and has characters personalities, looks, and names from Naruto. And I got inspired by the story from the story Teeth. Disclaimer* I do not own Naruto, I do not in any way gain money for this. It is merely for entertainment purposes. Enjoy! So sorry for not writing in forever but I had other things to do.

It has been months since me and Ino began to date. We even let everyone know that we were together. Surprisingly everyone was completely okay with it. And I'm happy to say we are completely and in love.

If I where to look back at this moment a year ago I would of thought no way, for one Ino was a bitch to me. But now she's not even a little bit bitchy besides when she is on her period, but what girl isn't. She even has given up on doing drugs, just for me.

With everything so great nothing could go wrong right. Of course not, if we were In a Disney movie, but in real life something always goes wrong when everything is so right.

"Sakura, do you think we can hold off on telling my parents about us?" Ino said to me sweetly. We were lying in my bed, me in her arms lying on her bare chest with her fingers twining in my hair. We had just made love. Even though this image of us was so peaceful her words were exactly the opposite.

"Why they are going to find out sooner or later, why can't we just tell them this weekend like you promised?" I hastily sat up and looked at her angrily.

"Well I just thought it would be better if they found out after their anniversary." That's right it was it's their 30th anniversary, it would be awkward to ruin it with their daughter coming out of the closet. But I still wanted to tell them, my parents found out weeks ago and them grown to love the fact that I'm dating a girl.

"I still want you to tell them, they will learn to understand our feelings. Plus, they already love me so they won't mind that much." I argued.

"Yes they will, I'm their only child, the only way they will have grand children. Telling them that I love you will be telling them they won't be grandparents one day!" She sat up as well now, looking at me with an angry yet sad face.

"It's not going to be the end of your life! They won't hate you forever either. They are your parents they will love you no matter what!"

"God you just... Don't understand! This is the end of this conversation I will tell them when I'm good and ready." She raised her tone, and said it all in one breath.

I was silent for a moment. I thought about how she was disgraced by me. How she didn't want her parents to know about her affair with another girl. For some reason it hit me hard, that she didn't want to tell them. I should have been patient like she was with me, but I wasn't. I wanted them to know so badly. What did I have to prove? I knew I was mad, not at her, but at myself, and if she stayed I would only make matters worse.

"I think you should leave." I told her softly, looking down at the sheets that entangled my legs.

"What so you're just going to push me away now. Great." She hastily got up and began to tug her pants on. "I should have known you would be like this. You are such a spoiled brat." She looked at me angrily after she had put her shirt on and walked out the door. Her car started up and drove off, as if it were expressing the anger in her.

I began to cry, with every tear that fell I regretted telling her to leave more and more. I debated on calling her, but I knew that would just make matters worse. I didn't know how to deal with this, I never really got in fights with her, and when I did she never would run off. She would just go to the bathroom or go outside till I calmed down, and I would do the same for her.

This time was different she wasn't going to come back. I had cried myself to sleep when suddenly I heard my phone ring. It was half past three in the morning. I looked at the caller I.D. and it said, "Ino home." I quickly answered it expecting it to be her telling me she was sorry and she will tell her parents when they awake but it wasn't.

"Hello." I spoke into the phone happily yet still sounding half asleep.

"Sakura, this is Ino's mother and-"She was crying, she had to stop for a second and let out a yelp of tears.

"Whets wrong?" I asked concerned.

"It's Ino, she… She… She slid off the bridge o the way to the house." She said fast.

"What?" I was stunned a blank stare appeared on my face, I felt as I was still asleep.

"She's in critical care right now, they don't know if she will make it. She's in a coma and they can't stop the bleeding. A few minutes ago she woke up and whispered your name. I thought maybe if you were here you can do something."

"I'm on my way!" I said hastily as I hung up and horridly put clothes on to go to the hospital.

When I got there they didn't allow me to see her until she was a bit more stable. I stood outside the door chewing off all my nails. Inos mother was on the seat crying and her husband comforted her. I paced back and forth waiting for the door to open. All that was running through my mind was what if she dies. I don't think I could even stay alive if that happens; she's the love of my life. My heart one true desire, I will probably die as well.

The door opened, my throat became dry, my stomach noted, my heart skipped a beat. The doctor looked at us with a worrisome look.

"I'm afraid we have done all that we can. She's awake now, and it will be smart for you to go in and say your goodbyes." The doctor told us and opened the door. The nurses filed out as we went in.

I looked at her body; it was cut up and bruised in every spot possible. She looked like she was in some scary movie. She looked at us, following us with her eyes because her neck was in a brace. She smiled at me and reached for my hand. This is when the tears began to shoot out. I fell to my knees as I held her hand and cried.

"Baby, you're going to be alright okay!" Her mother told her and grabbed her other hand.

"Mom I know I'm going to die." She said stupidly. I let out another loud burst of tears.

"No you're not; you're going to be completely fine! The doctors going to come in here and help you out so you can be fine in the morning." Her father was a terrible lie.

"Mom, Dad. I love you! And I know you love me too, so I need to tell you something. I'm a Lesbian." They looked at her shocked.

"We still love you sweetie, but you don't have to say goodbyes right now. Like we said your fine." Her dad said shocked yet sincere."

"Hmm, you where right they would still love me." She looked at me and began to cough up blood.

"Sakura even though I will not physically be here with you, I will always be here spiritually." She smiled at me. "Now you all might want to believe in miracles but, the doctor already told me that I have lost to much blood. So I will die tonight."

"Idiot." I told her. "How could you be so stupid! Who runs off bridges these days?" I looked at her with tear full eyes. She just smiled.

"I want all of you to know that I love you, and you are the best. The best parents and the best love of my life." Her parents looked at me, as if they didn't suspect I was the one she was with. "So even though our time was short, we will have loads of time in the other world." She smiled and slowly that smiled faded as she did.

"No, no you can't die!" I screamed as I gripped her hand tighter as it tried to slide away. "We were going to be together forever. You can't leave me here alone!" I screamed out grasping for her face. "Don't leave me here alone." I whispered. The flat line announced what we all knew.

I walked out of the hospital room, gasping for breath in between the tears that drowned my face.

*Note: I will have at least two more chapters after this one. They booth will have Naruto in it. I know it is supposed to be full on Naruto but it gets there. She will end up with him, but something else happens in the process of finding out he truly is the one she is meant to be with.


End file.
